mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel of Time Mafia Night 1
Aviendha was suspicious of that Izzy character...something didn't quite seem right about her. Whatever it was that Izzy was up to, she was going to put a stop to it. Using all of the skill she had learned when she was wedded to the spear, she snuck up on Izzy and vowed that whatever Izzy tried to do that night would not happen. Just as she was settling in to watch, Aviendha saw Izzy enter the tent that had been set up. A few minutes later, she heard snoring. She snorted. Nothing was going to come out of there that night. Walking down the halls of the palace in Tanchico, where she and Rand had been making a short visit, Min was startled to see someone she recognized. Not only that, but she could see auras around the familiar person's head, auras that she was certain of the meaning to. Calmly, she kept walking as she passed Magic. She was going to have to remember what she saw for later. "I am Elaida do'Avriny, the Amyrlin Seat, and if I say her every move, then I want her every move reported to me! Every one! I want to know what she ate for dinner, how many times she raised her spoon, and whether or not she quirked her left eyebrow! Tell me NOW!" The Accepted in front of her shook with fear, but responded shakily with "Yes, Mother," and began retelling the events of the night. When the Accepted left, Elaida shook her head. So, Framm had gone to bed early, and just fallen asleep that night. Well, there was always tomorrow to try and squeeze some clue about what she was up to out of her. Maybe by then her spies would have something more useful to tell. Matrim Cauthon was just drifting off to sleep when he saw a brief flash of light outside his tent. He froze, reaching carefully for his ashan'derai, the spear with a sword tip that he somehow knew how to use after the visit in to that Light accursed ter'angreal. As a figure slipped into his tent, he flashed the weapon at it, and whoever it was fell backwards into the tent wall, the ashan'derai just missing it. As Mat came to his feet in his shortclothes roaring, the figure darted outside, and Mat just had time to see a gateway closing with the cloak he had been chasing on the other side. He cursed, wishing he had been able to see who it was. Nyneave set out to make sure everything was alright. She felt a storm approaching, felt it in her bones, and she knew that something was about to happen...tonight. She stopped by Izzy's tent, where she saw Izzy inside sleeping. Creeping carefully in, she wove a complicated weave of Spirit, Water and Air, Delving into Izzy's conciousness. Nothing amiss here, nothing out of place, and no injuries. Nyneave crept carefully out of the tent and continued on her way. Padan Fain crept carefully about the camp, looking for any indication of which tent belonged to the al'Thor boy. He was so focused that before he knew it, there was a call from behind him asking him who he was and why he was skulking about out there. Quicker than thought, he whirled about and shoved his hand into tpaxatb's mouth, silencing him. His ruby hilted dagger flashed once, and he watched with satisfaction as the interfering whelp felt the evil of Shadar Logoth enter their veins. Tpaxatb let out a scream of agony that no amount of muffling would have kept quiet as their body arched into an unnatural position and their legs and arms flailed about, hands and feet beating against the ground. In seconds, Nyneave was dead. Fain crept off into the night again. With that noise, there would be no going after the al'Thor boy again tonight. As Rand looked around the camp, he thought about what he had heard that day, the reports that the Maidens had brought him, and the so-called advice from the Aes Sedai that always seemed to be hanging around. Rand called over one of the Maidens that were guarding him. "I wish for the Maidens to capture Lost in Space, the reports indicate that they are planning something tonight that I don't want to happen. Ensure that it does not." The Maiden handtalk flashed, and two of his guard ran off into the night. Perrin let his mind expand and found the wolves that he knew would be near. He sent them an urgent thought. He had to know what Izzy was up to. It was the most important thing he could think of to help Rand. He pushed the sending with all the urgency he could find. "We go" was the response. Now he would just have to wait for them to get close enough to see what was going on. Osan'gar fell back from the gateway where he had nearly lost his life from that blasted ashan'derai. Where had anyone found one of those? As far as he knew, no time capsules had been recovered aside from what the other Chosen had found. He had failed to kill his first target. He would not fail to kill the other. He made another gateway and stepped into the ironically named Bastion of the Light. The old man at the desk looked up, startled to see him. Osan'gar quickly gathered him up and bound him with bonds of Air, then stalked closer, laughing at Music. The Great Lord has decreed that we shall rule this land, old man. And you stand in our way, you and your Whitecloaks. Osan'gar wove Spirit, Water and Fire just so, and laid it on him. Pedron Niall's eyes glazed over instantly as his body slumped in the bonds of Air. Osan'gar tied the bonds off. They would find the corpse in the morning, still hanging there. It would take an Aes Sedai to bring it down. He laughed. That would prove a dilemma indeed. Leave the corpse there, or let what the Whitecloaks called the 'Tar Valon witches' take it down? Osan'gar laughed to himself as he stepped through another gateway back to meet with the rest of the Chosen. Aran'gar thought for a while about how best to assist the Nae'blis, and through him the Great Lord, with his endeavor. She determined to make herself a shroud and follow Abhisk around. Nobody would see her, or even know she existed, not with this powerful a shroud. *'tpaxatb - Killed by Padan Fain (Nyneave)' *'Music - Killed by Osan'gar (Pedron Niall)'